Night confession
by AthenaZelda
Summary: {OneShot KhunYoung shônen-ai} Afin de mieux entrer dans son personnage de Jason, Wooyoung demande à Nichkhun de lui donner des cours d'anglais.


**Un petit oneshot KhunYoung tout mignon que j'ai eu envie d'écrire ^^ un petit shônen-ai qui nécessite qu'on parle un peu anglais XD**

* * *

Wooyoung hésita un moment avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Nichkhun. Il tenait fermement entre ses doigts le script du prochain drama qui allait devenir un succès immense: « Dream High ». Il avait obtenu un des rôles principaux et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Il avait besoin des conseils de son Hyung. Il se décida enfin à franchir le pas et il entendit la voix de Khun lui dire d'entrer. Le Thaïlandais était en train de lire un livre, confortablement installé dans son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien... on m'a confié un rôle dans un drama et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Et en quoi je peux t'aider?

Wooyoung s'assit à côté de lui.

- Mon personnage s'appelle Jason et il est anglophone.

Nichkhun le regarda, les yeux ronds. Il fallait avouer que le niveau d'anglais de Wooyoung était relativement peu élevé.

- Mes seules lignes dans le premier épisode sont exclusivement en anglais, continua le plus jeune des deux, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

_- Is it my turn already_... murmura Nichkhun en parcourant les quelques lignes que Wooyoung avait soigneusement surlignées pour mettre en avant ses répliques. C'est qui « Miss Sushi »?

- C'est IU mais peu importe, s'empressa Wooyoung dont la rougeur s'emplifiait.

- Essaie de dire ta première phrase déjà.

_- Is it my turn already_?

- Ton accent est mauvais, soupira l'aîné. Tu le sais pourtant comment on prononce les « r » en anglais.

- Help me, please! supplia son ami.

- Bon pour commencer on va lire tes répliques, ensuite pour t'aider dans la prononciation, à partir de maintenant, on ne parlera plus qu'anglais dans cette chambre pour toute la soirée.

- Uniquement en anglais?

- That's right.

Ils discutèrent longtemps de diverses choses de la vie exclusivement en anglais. Wooyoung avait du mal avec le vocabulaire mais Nichkhun l'aidait avec patience, notamment sur la prononciation. Ils reprenaient les mots avec rigueur et c'était un exercice bénéfique pour Wooyoung. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, ils s'enfilaient des canettes de bière et de la nourriture sans voir le temps passer. L'entretien, bien que banal, était animé et ils riaient tous les deux à chaque plaisanteries. La nuit était sûrement très avancée mais ils ne montraient aucune marque de fatigue. Le sourire de Nichkhun était vraiment magique, se disait Wooyoung en le regardant fixement.

- I want you, dit-il alors sans trop réfléchir.

Nichkhun se figea, ayant l'impression d'avoir mal compris. Mais le regard tendre que lui lançait son dongsaeng lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Wh... what did you say?

- I want you. I don't know why but you're the only man who's attractive to me.

- Why do you say that? Are you drunk? fit le Thaïlandais en se demandant si Wooyoung était conscient de ce que ses paroles signifiaient.

- Well... maybe... répondit-il en regardant les canettes vides éparpillées autour de lui. But I know my feelings are true.

- Time to bed, coupa Khun devenu pâle. Now.

- I don't want to sleep, protesta Wooyoung alors qu'il était incapable de se lever.

Mais Nichkhun l'aida avec fermeté et le força à s'allonger dans le lit de Chansung.

- Is my english better? demanda Woo, totalement passif face à un hyung qui en était presque à le border.

- Of course, répondit doucement Nichkhun.

- I love you, murmura son camarade. It's easier to say it in english. It's easier to accept it when you're drunk. I can tell you what I feel now, and why I'm sad sometimes, because I know it's impossible between us. You don't feel the same. I get it.

- How do you know what I feel? demanda Khun en s'asseyant à côté de lui, trop préoccupé par le sens des paroles qu'au fait que son ami aie pu aligner autant de phrases à la suite. Are you sure?

- Alcohol doesn't make me lie.

- You'll not regret it, will you?

- Maybe I'll not remember tomorrow so I don't care, dit le Coréen avec une voix cassée. Make me cry now and I'll forget, please.

- You will be very disappointed.

Nichkhun se pencha et caressa du bout des doigts les lèvres de Wooyoung qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

- I love you too, murmura-t-il tendrement avant de déposer un baiser timide sur la bouche de son dongsaeng.

- Quoi?

Le baiser devint plus profond, plus langoureux, plus passionné. Surpris, Wooyoung ne put qu'accepter, entourant le cou de Nichkhun de ses bras.

- J'espère vraiment que tu n'oublieras pas.

Le Thaïlandais resta dormir tout contre lui cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à desserrer leur étreinte. C'était agréable de dormir auprès de quelqu'un pour qui on éprouvait une affection particulière, et c'était évident qu'il éprouvait pour Wooyoung des sentiments singuliers. Si le jeune Coréen ne s'était pas confessé, il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de deviner les sentiments qui le transperçaient. Finalement, avoir amené de l'alcool n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée.

Les rayons du soleil illuminèrent la chambre bien assez tôt, trop tôt pour Nichkhun qui n'avait que peu dormi, et Wooyoung se réveilla enfin, toujours dans les bras de son professeur particulier d'un soir. Il parut extrêmement surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Nichkhun le tenait aussi fort, ni pourquoi il avait une telle douceur dans le regard.

- Euh...

- On dit « bonjour » quand on se réveille, nigaud.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer un truc? demanda le nigaud en question.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as tout oublié, soupira le hyung sans pour autant le lâcher. Ou alors tu es trop embarrassé pour me dire que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Wooyoung rougit, pensant systématiquement à quelque chose de particulier. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était étonnamment très aigüe.

- Ne me dis pas qu'on a...

- Tout habillés, sans même ta ceinture défaite? Non je ne crois pas, répondit aussitôt Khun avec un grand sourire.

- Ben alors... je... merde...

- Quoi?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, marmonna Wooyoung en se cachant la tête derrière le drap.

- Pas tout à fait, s'amusa l'aîné, tu as dit « I want you » ce qui aurait pu suggérer que cette nuit on aurait pu aller plus loin qu'un baiser.

- Un baiser...

- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais honte. Tu m'as dit « I want you » et « I love you » d'une manière tellement adorable... sans compter que j'ai répondu « I love you too », tu te souviens?

- Je me souviens, continua l'embarrassé sans sortir sa tête du drap.

- Encore heureux sinon je t'aurais botté les fesses.

Wooyoung se décida enfin à se montrer mais il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Nichkhun.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Embrasse-moi, murmura-t-il.

Et Nichkhun l'embrassa, lui caressant les lèvres, cherchant sa langue avec douceur. Wooyoung se promit intérieurement de ne plus boire. Il ne devait plus laisser échapper de tels moments sous prétexte d'être anesthésié par l'alcool. Nichkhun se glissa sur lui avant de rompre aussitôt le baiser. Il prit un ton à la fois solennel et amusé quand il prit la parole:

- J'espère que tu parviendra maintenant à parler convenablement anglais. La leçon se termine ici pour aujourd'hui. Il est l'heure de se lever car dans une demi-heure, on doit être au studio, et je ne sais pas toi, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'incruste furtivement dans la chambre pour nous réveiller.

- Je te déteste... grogna Wooyoung.


End file.
